O Pesadelo de Kath Klein
by Yuske
Summary: NARRADOOOOOOR! NARAAADOOOORR! Ô NARRADORZINHO MALANDRO! ATÉ QUIM FIM NEH! FALA AI CRIA, SI NAUM TI ENCHU DI PORRADA! Esse é o Crossover dramatico de uma jovem famosa chamada Kath Klein e suas aventuras em um mundo bizarro, irônico e humorístico.
1. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: _YAMI_:NENHUM DOS PERSONAGENS LOUCOS ABAIXO SÃO MEUS E...**

**_YUSUKE_: QUE QUE VOCÊ DISSE O CABELO DE FOGO?? QUE SOMOS LOUCOS??**

**_YAMI: _EU DISSE QUE NENHUM DOS PERSONAGENS ...**

**_YUSUKE_: RAPAIZ, VOCÊ É UMA COMÉDIA SABIA... COM ESSA CARA DE BOBO. MUITO ENGRAÇADO...**

**_YAMI: _BEM, AGRADEÇO AQUELES QUE ESTÃO LENDO ESTA HISTÓRIA!! HAVE FUN!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 1_**

Kath estava em seu quarto lendo seus textos e escrevendo quando ouviu um barulho muito estranho na frente de sua casa, e como mora sozinha desde que viajou para o Japão, no começo do ano, foi ver o que seria aquele barulho que lhe interrompera os pensamentos.

Chegando lá, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, não vendo ninguém por perto e, quando ia voltando para dentro de casa, sentiu algo agarrar seu corpo, e ouviu aquele barulho novamente.

Imediatamente, virou para trás e viu duas pequenas criaturas, uma amarela e uma preta, muito parecidos com bichos de pelúcias.

- Hahahaha, pegamos Suppy... Está tudo de acordo com os planos de nossa dona.

- Vamos, Kerberus... vamos fazer isso logo...

E ao dizer isso, as duas criaturinhas lançaram várias cordas, onde amarraram suas pernas e braços.

- Agora só falta levá-la... mas como vamos fazer isso em Kerberus??

- Não sei ainda... se aquele moleque estivesse aqui seria muito útil...

Vendo os dois pensarem por um bom tempo e ainda amarrada não alegrou Kath, que estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos, quando a criaturinha amarela gritou

- Aháá, já sei como fazer Suppy... vamos amarra-la aos nossos corpos e ir voando!

- Boa idéia... tinha esquecido disto...

E logo que disse isso, amarraram a Kath e lentamente começaram a voar.

Mas não foi o voar que eles planejaram, pois mal saíram do chão.

- Err, Kerberus, não está funcionando...

- É, mas qual o jeito de a gente levar ela??

- Não sei, talvez o metrô??

- Não, não podemos nos arriscar tanto...

- O que faremos então??

- Espere um pouco... acho que está aqui... aháá... o telefone da Tomoyo... – falou com um brilho nos olhos, tirando o telefone da mochila que estava em suas costas. – Este telefone foi feito pela Tomoyo pra mim quando surgir emergências...

- Uau... quero um também... – falou Spynel com um brilho nos olhos

Kath, vendo os dois bichinhos conversarem, gritou

- O que vocês querem de mim??

- Ah, querida Kath, vamos leva-la para passear... apenas isso...- Disse Kerberus – Mas espere que vou resolver isso já...

Então Kerberus pegou o telefone e ligou para Tomoyo, que após falar com ele no telefone, logo chegou ali com seu carro...

Os dois pequenos colocaram ela no carro e falaram para a Tomoyo que era para ir na casa do Eriol.

Após andarem por um longo tempo, um acidente envolvendo duas pessoas parou o trânsito e formou um enorme engarrafamento tudo parado, todos foram para fora do carro para ver o que tinha acontecido...

Kath então pegou seu amarrador de cabelos e conseguiu tirar as cordas dos braços e depois das pernas... e saiu de fininho do carro na direção contrária.

Após este longo pesadelo, Kath estava calma, pois estava bem longe e o trânsito ainda não se mexera...

Só então Kath se preocupou em saber onde estava, e saiu perguntando para os donos das lojas que estavam abertas.

- Ahm, senhor, você pode me informar onde exatamente estou??

- Ah,você não sabe? Estamos no centro de Tokyo, senhorita.

- Tokyo?? Mas eu moro em Kyoto!. Muito obrigada.

Ainda pensando no que iria fazer, Kath foi andando sem direção, pois não sabia onde tinha uma estação de metrô e também não tinha dinheiro. Andou várias quadras, pensando que isto era um pesadelo, de que estava em casa sonhando quando aparece em sua frente um sujeito de baixa estatura com uma mascara.

- Quem é você? O que você quer?? – perguntou ela, quando o sujeito estava perto

- Sou Felipe S. Kai e vim aqui para nos divertirmos, você num saco e eu fora dele.

- E por que a máscara??

- Para não me reconhecerem.

- Mas então por que você me disse o seu nome??

- Ora você perguntou...

E em um instante, a colocou em um saco e foi caminhando lentamente...

Mas quando estava passando pela frente de uma loja, um rapaz, vendo o saco se mexer, parte para cima dele...

- O rapaz, o que você está roubando aí??

- Nada... não estou roubando nada... e não tenho nada aqui... ali.. quero dizer...

- Por que está tão nervoso então, hein??

- Por nada... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Ora seu.... - quando este rapaz ia bater no sujeito surge uma voz

- Pára com isso, Yusuke, este senhor não fez nada...

- Mas Keiko, ele está roubando alguma coisa!

- E por que você diz isso??

- É só olhar a bolsa se mexendo... ou tem alguém ali ou alguma coisa...

- É verdade... o que você tem ai??- perguntou a Keiko, olhando para o hobbit

- Nada... estou carregando maçãs... isso... maçãs...

- Não colou rapaz... e vai levar umas porradas pra aprender- disse Yusuke, com cara de mau.

**_Continua no próximo episódio..._**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**N/A - **_

_Yoruki (fazendo não sei o quê aqui): "Hahahahaha.... o que eu dei de risada com essa história é fora de brincadeira... minha barriga está doendo até agora..."._

_Yami (olhando para a criatura que surgiu do nada): "Q... q... que... que que é isso? O que você tá fazendo aqui, mulhé?"._

_Yoruki (abraço de urso): "Vim te ver..." (soltando) "Eu espero que eles tenham gostado, né..."._

_Yami (olhando para a DOIDA com o canto do olho): "Só isso? Fala Sério!"._

_Yoruki (dando pulinhos): "Esperamos vocês no próximo capítulo!" (levando um cascudo do Yami) "Er... Quer dizer... o Yami espera vocês no próximo capítulo..."._

_Yami (balançando a mão): "Ô, cabecinha dura!"._

_**Yami Yusuke Urameshi.**  
_


	2. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 2

_**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 2**_

Neste momento, estavam passando por ali o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome, que acabavam de vir da época feudal.

Estavam passeando e conversando sobre as novas invenções que aconteceram desde aquela época, pois era o primeiro natal que iriam passar juntos.

- É, e tem várias outras coisas que mudaram... como por exemplo os carros, a televisão, o computador, ai meu Deus...

- Ai meu Deus??? O que é isso??? Kagome??? Kagome???

- Que lindo... combina muito comigo...você não acha??

- Hãã, o que?? – perguntou Inu-Yasha ainda procurando a Kagome

- Aqui, Inu-Yasha... – gritou ela

- Ahh, você está aí??? O que combina com você?? – perguntou ele

- É só você olhar para frente e não ficar me olhando com essa cara de tonto... – falou Kagome, apontando para a vitrine

- Uau, que bonito....

- Você gostou???

- Gostei, mas Kagome... o que é isso???

Kagome com a cara no chão

- É um vestido de Casamento...

- Ahh, então isso é um vestido de casamento, mas por que você quer um vestido de casamento???

- Eu não disse que quero... ainda..

- O que??? O que você disse???

- Nada não... em todo o caso, o Kouga vai dar um para mim mesmo...

- O QUEEEEEEE ???? Aquele lobo fedido... então você aceitou o pedido dele...

- Não Inu-Yasha, era uma brincadeira... me desculpa... Inu-Yasha....

- Hum, vou me embora... você tinha de estragar o meu dia...

- Mas Inu....

Estavam discutindo quando olharam para o lado viram que um rapaz ia agredir outro indefeso, e foi quando Kagome gritou:

- Vai, Inu-Yasha, que aquele homem está em perigo!!!

- Ah, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso, não tem nenhuma jóia de quatro almas com ele e além do mais, ele não é

- Inu-Yasha, sent....

Num instante, Inu-Yasha foi até o rapaz antes que Kagome completasse a palavra.

- Ei garoto, o que você vai fazer?? Posso saber – perguntou Inu-Yasha, olhando para o Yusuke.

- Eu vou dar umas porradas neste ladrãozinho, olha a bolsa se mexendo.

Inu-Yasha olhou rapidamente para a bolsa que estava nas costas do pequeno mascarado.

- Não tem nada se mexendo ali... para mim o ladrão aqui é você.

- O que?? Você está me chamando de ladrão?? Peraí... você é o que afinal ??

- Por que você perguntou isso??

- É só olhar para as suas orelhas... fala sério... parecem orelhas de cachorrinho.

- Grrrrrrr, você vai ver quem é cachorrinho... – logo que falou isso, Inu-Yasha tirou a Tessaiga da bainha.

- Ahh, você quer brigar então... pode vir com esse palito de dente... cachorrinho.....

- Grrrrrrr, você vai ver... Ferida do vent...

Neste instante, Kagome vendo o que Inu-Yasha iria fazer, gritou bem alto:

- SENTA!!!!!!!

E, como já era esperado, Inu-Yasha se esborrachou no chão.

- Por que você fez isso, Kagome??? – perguntou ele

- Inu-Yasha, estamos no meio da cidade...

Olhando para ela como quem não entendeu absolutamente nada, Inu-Yasha rapidamente colocou a mão na parte de dentro de sua roupa tirando alguma coisa.

- Pronto... agora sim posso lutar... – falou colocando um boné na cabeça.

- Hahahahaah... muito engraçado.... rapaz, nunca vi uma pessoa tão ridícula como você – gargalhou Yusuke, apontando para o Inu-Yasha

- Já que já posso lutar, vou acabar com essa sua cara de debochado... Ferida do Vent...

- SEEENTAAAA!!!!!!! – gritou Kagome

E, como anteriormente, Inu-Yasha se esborrachou no chão.

- Por que você fez isso agora hein, Kagome??? Eu estou com o boné ó... – disse apontando para a própria cabeça.

- Inu-Yasha, estamos no meio da cidade... – ela falou entre os dentes.

Não entendendo de novo, Inu-Yasha ficou olhando em sua volta.

- Ahááá, já sei... espere ai um pouquinho viu, nervosinho....

- Nervosinho você vai ver !!! Vou te encher de porrada cachorrinho!!!!

Então Inu-Yasha saiu pulando, foi até a casa da Kagome e pegou uma das roupas que tinha ganhado dela para ele usar na cidade. Colocou-a rapidamente e foi pulando de novo para o local, onde Yusuke estava esperando-o.

Inu-Yasha, com uma calça jeans, camisa branca, óculos escuros, boné e sapato social.

- Pronto, agora sim...

Olhando para a cena, Kagome não acreditava no que via...

- Até que enfim, cachorrinho, pensei que a carrocinha tinha pegado você??

- Carrocinha??? O que é isso??

- HAHAHAHA!!!! Ele não sabe o que é uma carrocinha... de que mundo você veio??

- Grrrrr, carinha irritante...

- Que que é isso minha gente?? Um cachorro com roupas... Hahahaha... você devia estar no circo...

- Ah, você vai ver, ferida do vent...

- SEEEENTAAAAAAAAAA!!!

E, como nas outras vezes, Inu-Yasha se esborrachou no chão.

- O que foi desta vez? Eu estou com roupas descentes, sapato... o que você quer mais...

- Inu-Yasha, estamos no meio da cidade!!!

- E o que tem isso??? – perguntou ele indignado.

- É QUE NÃO É PARA USAR A FERIDA DO VENTO AQUI SEU IDIOTA... – gritou ela

- Então por que não disse antes... garras retalhadoras de alm...

- SEENTAAAA.... SENTAAAAAA....SENTAAAAA!!!!!!

Aproveitando-se desta confusão, Felipe ia devagarzinho com a sacola nas costas até o final da rua quando notou uma diferença... o saco estava muito leve.

Tirou o saco das costas e olhou o que tinha dentro... e aconteceu o que ele queria que não tivesse acontecido... o saco estava cheio... mas de maçãs.

- Ela deve ter escapado na hora que aquele moleque metido chegou ali... e como estava muito tenso, não notei nada... para onde será que ela foi??

É, PARA ONDE KATH TERIA IDO?? YUSUKE E INU-YASHA CONSEGUIRÃO COMEÇAR A SUA LUTA?? E POR QUE SÓ AGORA O NARRADOR APARECEU???

_**Continua no próximo episódio...**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**_N/A - _**

**Felipe S. Kai** (surgindo do nada com uma técnica ninja): Afff... Que bagunça! Ainda bem que ele esqueceu de mim nesse capítulo. o.o  
**Yami** (dando tapinha nas costas): Não se preocupe, filho! Mais tarde você volta a aparecer na história... E algo GRANDE espera por você...  
**Felipe S. Kai** (arregalando os olhos): Ai meu pai... Porque será que eu to com medo? Por acaso não tem nada a ver com orelhas, né? O.O  
**Yami** (com a mão no queixo de forma pensativa): Orelhas?... Uhm... Não!Prá zoar com a orelha, já tem o Inu-Yasha...  
**Felipe S. Kai**(respirando aliviado): Ufa... Pensei que a idéia da Van sobre as orelhas de Hamtaro fossem vingar. (tampa a boca com a mão) Opa!  
**Yami:** Não, nem esquenta! (estalando os dedos) Já sei! Bailarinos!  
**Felipe S. Kai**: Bailarinos? Não entendi! O que os bailarino têm a ver comigo? o.O  
**Yami** (balançando a cabeça): Não esquenta não tem nada a ver com você! (colocando uma mão no ombro do hobbit) Agora, vem cá! Como é que é aquela história do Hamtaro, mesmo?  
**Felipe S. Kai** (escondendo o rosto no capuz e saindo de fininho): Nada nom! Esquece! Eu nom disse nada, viu? Absolutamente nada!  
**Yami** (puxando pela blusa): Calma aí! Eu estava só brincando com você!... Mas descansa bem, viu! Que quando você voltar, vai entrar com tudo! E vai ter reforço... NINJA!  
**Felipe S. Kai**(Olhando desconfiado): Não confio em você! Só quero ver... Mas agora eu to indo. E aproveito pra mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pras minhas tias, pras minhas avós, minhas amigas, a todos aqueles que ainda entram em contato comigo nessa cidade de fim de mundo seja por telefone, carta, e-mail, ICQ ou telepatia. Só não mando beijo pra você porque ia ser muito estranho, se é que me entende. XD  
**Yami** (soltando a coleira) Pega Sakura!...O cachorrinha nojenta, não é para ficar ai balançando o rabo nas minhas pernas, ô inergumina... pega ele...

_Até o Próximo capítulo!_

**_Yami Yusuke Urameshi_**


	3. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 3

_**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 3**_

_No templo da casa de Kagome:_

- Vamos Mirok, que o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome estão nos esperando !! Falou Sangô pensando que seu companheiro estava ali atrás - Mirok??? Mirok ???

– A senhorita quer ter um filho meu?? – perguntou o monge para uma garota que passava ali na hora.

- MIIROOOKKK!!! SEU PERVERTIDOO!! VAMOS LOGO QUE A KAGOME ESTÁ NOS ESPERANDO!!! – gritou ela olhando para ele

- Calma Sangô!! Estou indo!!- falou o monge pegando a mão dela – Você sabe que você é a única mulher para mim!!

Ouvindo isso, Sangô não se conteve e deu uns cascudos nele.

- O que eu falei demais ??? – indagou ele.

- É que você é um pervertido Mirok... – falou uma pequena raposa

- Você também Shipou ?? Está todo mundo contra mim hoje??

- Claro que não seu besta... você não vê ??

- Vê?? Ver o que??- perguntou o monge

- Ahh, esquece... SANGÔ!! Me espere!! – gritou a raposinha

- Ver?? Ver?? O que tem para ser visto?? Ei, me esperem!!! – e começou a correr atrás dos dois.

----------------------

_Perto dali..._

- Nossa, como está difícil hoje... primeiro fui seqüestrada por dois bichinhos orelhudos e cabeçudinhos, depois por um hobbit de máscara – analisou Kath – Ainda bem que aquele sujeito falou algo sobre maçãs... estávamos ao lado de um supermercado... o rapaz ficou tão nervoso que não notou nada .

Ao olhar para o lado, viu uma garota vestida de preto com um laço rosa e um bichinho muito esquisito, parecido com uma raposa.

- Em que planeta eu estou?? Não param de acontecer coisas esquisitas... o que mais falta aparecer??

A sua frente, andava um rapaz, vestido de azul e roxo carregando um bastão dourado, que, ao vê-la foi correndo até ela, deixando-a paralisada enquanto ele se aproximava.

----------------------

Perto do congestionamento, estavam dois garotos discutindo enquanto se afastavam da confusão.

- Venha cá Yoh, que ainda não acabei de falar com você

- Falar?? Você fica ai igual um tonto com essa lança, cortando tudo o que vê... Não viu o congestionamento que você causou ali atrás??

- Mas aquilo foi sua culpa... não era para você se mover!!

- Hahhahahahaha, seu vesgo...

- O QUEEEEE?? QUEM É VESGO AQUI??

- VOCÊ!!! AHAHAAHAHAHHA

Logoa sua frente, estava Anna, com um big dum porrete na mão e batendo os pés..

- Vocês estão atrasados... levaram meia hora para buscar umas coisinhas no mercado...

- Umas coisinhas?? Olha o tamanho da lista!!! – mostrando a lista - E mandou esta criatura aqui atrás!!! - apontando para o Ren.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO, EM?? – perguntou Ren com os dedos no rosto do Yoh

- QUE VOCÊ SÓ ATRAPALHA... FOI TUDO SUA CULPA DE TERMOS NOS ATRASADOS...

Anna então olhou seriamente para Ren, que suava frio na hora, quando ouviu Yoh dizer bem baixinho:

- ... Assim não dá... prefiro ir com a Tamao...

- O QUEEEEEEEE SENHOR YOH ASAKURA?? O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?? – gritou com fogo nos olhos.

- Nada não... AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Vendo que a surra iria ser feia, Ren andou um pouco até chegar a um vendedor de pipoca mais próximo, e se sentou em um banco, pois não iria perder aquilo por nada nesse mundo.

- Ver o Yoh apanhar da Anna é hilário!!! Hahahahahahahahah!!! Quer um pouco Bason??

- Chefinho?? Você não vai ajudar o mestre Yoh??

- Não esquenta Bason... o Yoh só vai levar umas surras.. nada de mais. Ei, que negócio é esse de mestre Yoh??

Neste momento, Anna com a fúria incalculável que estava,pegou o seu maior porrete e desceu o cacete no Yoh, enquanto Ren se divertia vendo-o apanhar da Anna.

----------------------

- Rapaz... olha o tamanho do buraco... menina, acho que você exagerou na dose...

- Não acho... para esse burro aprender a se comportar é só assim. – falou Kagome.

- Vamos Yusuke... que já estamos atrasados... esqueceu que estávamos indo ao templo a pedido da Genkai??

- Xiii, to ferrado.. a velhinha vai descer o cacete em mim... ahh, Keiko, você avisou o Kuwabara ??

- Eu não... você ficou de avisar lembra??

- Ahh, deixe ele pra lá... tchau cachorrinho... – falou Yusuke indo na direção do templo da Genkai, que ficava a três quadras dali.

Ao ouvir o insulto, Inu-Yasha se levantou, mas vendo a cara da Kagome, resolveu não brigar para ela não falar aquela maldita palavra novamente.

- Onde estão os outros??

- Não sei, Inu-Yasha... será que aconteceu alguma coisa??

- Não sei... com o pervertido do Mirok só pode ter acontecido o que sempre acontece...

- O que sempre acontece?? – indagou Kagome

- É, ele sair pedindo para todas as garotas que encontra de ter um filho dele e a Sangô ficar brava de novo, o que não entendo...

'Como ele é tonto!!' – pensou Kagome.

----------------------

Após Yoh ter levado umas vinte surras seguidas, Anna parou de bater nele, porque Yoh já estava todo estourado.

- E isso foi para você aprender a não se engraçar ouviu??

- Engraçar?? Eu só disse que prefiro a Tamao...

- SÓ?? VOCÊ FALOU SÓ? É MUITO... E POR ISSO VAI LEVAR MAIS UMA SURRA – disse Anna, pegando seu porrete novamente.

- Não, por favor.. de novo não!!! AAAAAAAIIIIII...

----------------------

Kath ia andando bem devagar, torcendo para que aquele rapaz não estivesse indo em sua direção, mas,quando ele a alcançou,pegou suas mãos, perguntado:

- Você quer ter 10... não 20 filhos meus??? – perguntou Mirok para a pobre Kath, que ficou paralisada ao ouvir isso.

E AGORA, O QUE KATH DIRÁ PARA O MONGE PERVERTIDO?? YUSUKE IRÁ CONSEGUIR ESCAPAR DA FÚRIA DE GENKAI?? E O QUE ACONTECEU COM SANGÔ?? ANNA CONTINUARÁ A BATER EM YOH?? E POR QUE O NARRADOR FAZ TANTAS PERGUNTAS??

_**Continua no próximo episódio...**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**_N/A - _**

_**Júlia** (abrindo a porta com barulinho de filme de terror): HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! (risada maléfica) A Kath tah passando por maus bocados, hein? XD  
**Yami:** (tendo ataques de riso) Maus?? o Mirok não tem jeito..vai apanhar pouco ele.... ahahaahaahah...  
**Júlia:** Com certeza... XDDDDDD Podiamos colocar uma mocinha pro Mirok q aceite ter filho com ele.... Ele ia fikar mais feliz!!  
**Yami:** (olhando com um olhar totalmente maligno) Vai ter uma mocinha, que ninguém gosta inda...mas a Sangô num vai deixar barato... isso você pode ter certeza...  
**Júlia** (disfarçando): E será q eu poderia saber quem é?  
**Yami:** Uhm... Bem... ela está sempre morrendo em 24 horas...  
**Júlia:** Morrendo.........?  
**Yami** (balançando a cabeça): Ahan!... E sempre tem aquele narrador, que... Ahm,... não! Esquece!  
**Júlia:** Bom..... Num sei quem é. Vc vai me fazer esperar o próximo cap?? ¬¬  
**Yami:** Próximos! Vai demorar um pouquinho até aparecer o grupo de dança...  
**Júlia:** Nussa..... XDDDDDDD Grupo de dança????? Soh vc mesmo........  
**Yami** (coçando a cabeça): Na verdade são bailarinos, mas...  
**Júlia** (se empolgando): STREAPERS??????????  
**Yami** (olhando torto): É... não sei! Talvez tenha um!...  
**Júlia:** WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (falando baixinhu) Onde fikam os camarins? Preciso ir me informando.........  
**Yami** (apontando a direção): É melhor sair correndo atrás deles quando aparecerem!...  
**Júlia:** Poutz..... XD Correr atrás de streapers? Vo deixar q eles corram atrás de mim.... (se achando O máximo)  
**Yami** (jogando um monte de pano em cima da Júlia): Pode vestir a fantasia de cisne! Que ele vai sair correndo atrás de você rapidinho!!  
**Júlia:** Oba!!!! Cisne!!!! (vestindo)  
**Yami:** Então fica esperando lá na torre de Tókio... que eles vão aparecer lá!! (dando a colera e a cachorra junto) Aproveita e leva para passear!  
**Júlia:** Podi deixar!!!! Ti vejo mais tardi intaum!!! (saindo vestida de cisne com a cachorra)  
**Yami** (franzindo as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso maléfico): Pode ter certeza que sim!...  
_

_A-at-at-at-at-até a Pr-pró-pró-pró-próxima, Pe-pessoal!_

**_Yami Yusuke Urameshi._**


	4. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 4

_**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 4**_

Kath ficou completamente paralisada, não sabia o que falar e muito menos falar alguma coisa.

_- _O que? Hã, por que? Hã, hein, como, onde? Por que? Quem, eu?

_- _Acalme-se, eu só pedi para você ser mãe de vinte filhos meus. – falou Mirok tentando acalma-la.

* * *

_Perto dali..._

_- _Cadê o Mirok? Não bati tão forte assim. – falou Sangô

_- _Ele deve ter encontrado alguma outra garota e você sabe como o Mirok é pervertido e ... – analisou Shipou

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sangô virou rapidamente e ficou olhando seriamente para Shipou.

- O Mirok é um pervertido, um tarado, sem-vergonha...

E como a pequena raposa não parou de falar sobre e perversão do Mirok, a garota não se conteve.

_- _Cala a boca Shipou! – e deu três socos na cabeça da raposinha irritante

_- _AAAIII, INU-YASHA, SEU IDIOTA! – gritou ele, como por reflexo.

* * *

Ao ouvir o pequeno youkai gritando, Inu-Yasha pegou Kagome no colo saiu pulando em direção da casa da Kagome

_- _Inu-Yasha, onde estamos indo? Mas estamos indo para a minha casa!

_- _Não, sua boba, eu ouvi o Shipou gritar algo, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, e como aquele nervosinho foi para lá também, pode ter batido nele.

_- _Serÿ Aquele rapaz é nervosinho, mas acho que ele não iria bater no Shipou...

_- _Não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que aconteceu algo...

Chegando l� encontraram Shipou com os três galos na cabeça, sozinho, sentado na calçada

_- _O que aconteceu Shipou? – perguntou Kagome

_- _A Sangô me bateu... e eu não fiz nada – falou a raposinha em meio a choros e resmungos

_- _Por que ela te bateu? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome

_- _Só porque o Mirok demorou um pouco, ela já ficou preocupada, e eu disse que ele era um pervertido e um sem-vergonha e... – estava falando Shipou, quando foi interrompido por Kagome.

_- _Shipou, não é à toa que ela te bateu... vai falar isso bem para a Sangô... – falou Kagome, pegando a raposa no colo.

_- _AHAHAHAAH! Bem feito, fala besteira tem que apanhar! – falou Inu-Yasha, rindo dos galos do Shipou.

_- _Inu-Yasha, seu idiota... TOME ISSO – jogou seu pião

_- _Esse seu pião não funciona mais comigo! – falou Inu-Yasha, e logo em seguida, deu mais três socos na cabeça de Shipou

_- _AAAIIIII, Kagome, olha o Inu-Yasha...

_- _Inu-Yasha... – falou Kagome

_- _O que foi Kagome? – perguntou ele, com cara de medo que ela falasse.

_- _Inu-Yasha... – falou ela, agora com uma voz mais brava.

_- _Não, por favor, faço o que você quiser, mas não diz essa palavra.

_- _SEENTAAA!

E como nas vezes anteriores, Inu-Yasha deixou a marca de seu rosto na calçada.

* * *

_No templo da mestra Genkai..._

_- _Yusuke, está atrasado... onde está Kuwabara? – perguntou Genkai

_- _Eu fui avisa-lo que era para vir aqui mas ele tinha saído! – falou Yusuke – Ei, onde estão Hiei e Kurama?

_- _Eles estão para chegar a qualquer momento!

Logo que falou isso, os dois entraram pela porta.

_- _Yusuke, há quanto tempo! – falou Kurama, batendo nas costas de Yusuke

_- _É, faz um bom tempo, desde que acabei com a raça daquele miserável do Sensui!

_- _É verdade, não nos vemos desde aquilo... – falou ele

_- _Yusuke? – falou Hiei

_- _Fala Hiei... – respondeu virando-se para ele.

E como acontece em quase todas as vezes em que os dois se encontram, começaram a se testar, dando socos para todos os lados.

_- _Você não é mais páreo para mim... – falou Yusuke, olhando para Hiei

_- _O que? Seu convencido! – falou Hiei, indo com todas as forças para cima do Yusuke.

Mas como Yusuke havia dito, quando Hiei achava que iria acerta-lo em cheio, Yusuke se esquivou e encaixou uma seqüência de socos em Hiei que o coitado não pôde reagir.

_- _Eu avisei... – falou Yusuke, fazendo cara de mau.

Genkai, ao ver a cena, ficou irritada, pois estavam em um templo.

_- _Yusuke! Pare com isso... se não quiser levar uma surra!

Mesmo que Yusuke fosse bem mais forte do que Genkai, ele tinha um respeito muito grande por ela, pois era sua mestra.

_- _Sim, mestra! – falou

_- _Já que não encontrou Kuwabara, vou aproveitar e esperar por Koema, que disse que viria.

_- _Ah, o Koema vem também?

_- _Sim! – disse em um tom seco

* * *

_Enquanto isso, na parte de fora da pousada no monte Funbari..._

_- _Não agüento mais... a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido foi virmos morar com o Yoh... a Pirica agora já está agindo como a Anna. – falou Horo-Horo, na cadeira invisível.

_- _To amarradão... – disse Ryu, olhando para Jun e para a Tamao

_- _Pára com isso cara... você não tem chances com nenhuma das duas!

_- _O que você quer dizer com isso- perguntou Ryu, saindo da cadeira invisível

_- _Que você é um tonto, um demente, um idiota que fica imaginando que elas irão te dar bola

Vendo que eles saíram da posição em que a Anna mandou eles ficarem por cinco horas, Pirica, com um porrete que ganhou dela, partiu para cima dos dois.

_- _Vocês dois, voltem logo ao treinamento! – gritou ela

_- _Pára com isso, Pirica, já estamos aqui por quase quatro horas!

_- _E ficarão até cinco... e se não me obedecerem, irão ficar por mais duas horas... – gritou ela

_- _O que? Quem você pensa que é? – perguntou Ryu

_- _Eu sou Pirica e este é meu porrete- disse ela com cara de má – E ele quer te conhecer! – falou ela descendo porrada no Ryu

Quando viu que ela não estava de brincadeira, Horo-Horo tratou de ficar na posição.

* * *

_Dentro da pousada..._

_- _Eles estão demorando! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Jun.

_- _Não sei... espero que não... a senhorita Anna já voltou? – perguntou Tamao.

_- _Não... ela falou que já voltava?

_- _Falou que iria apenas no templo rezar !

_- _Muito estranho... Pirica, como vão as coisas aí fora?

_- _Muito bem... – falou ela, após dar uma surra no Ryu

_- _Logo eles estarão aqui... espero. – falou Tamao.

* * *

_Perto do engarrafamento..._

Tomoyo, que já estava esperando fora do carro a algum tempo, resolveu ir ver como estava Kath.

_- _Kath? Você está bem ? – perguntou ela de fora do carro

Vendo que ninguém respondera, resolveu abrir a porta e levou um susto ao constatar de que ela não estava mais ali.

_- _KEROOOOO- gritou Tomoyo olhando em volta, procurando por ele, mas só conseguiu encontrar o Spynel.

_- _Suppy, cadê o Kero? – perguntou ela

_- _O Kero, ele não ta aqui... ele estava aqui... – falou o pequeno bichinho de pelúcia

_- _Onde será que aquele comilão estÿ – perguntou Tomoyo

Vendo que a nem a Kath e nem o Kero estavam ali, Tomoyo resolveu ir falar com o guarda que era responsável pelo trânsito para ver o que tinha acontecido.

_- _Eram dois garotos, um com um cabelo pontudo e um com um fone de ouvido... e simplesmente meu carro foi cordado no meio! O que vou fazer agora? O que? Isso era tudo o que eu tinha. O QUE VOU FAZER AGORA? – gritou o senhor que estava muito nervoso.

_- _Acalme-se, meu senhor, você está querendo me dizer que dois garotos fizeram isso?

_- _Sim, dois garotos e um tinha vários hematomas no braço e o outro carregava uma lança... e eles cortaram meu carro.

Neste momento, Tomoyo chega até o guarda e vendo que aquele senhor estava totalmente louco, pede para que o carro seja retirado da pista.

_- _Veja bem, não temos como tirar este... ahh.. estes pedaços de carro da pista.

_- _Eu cuido disto... – falou ela, pegando o telefone.- Venham até aqui... preciso de vocês para me ajudar... estou em um congestionamento... não... explico o que aconteceu quando chegarem aqui.

* * *

_Perto da casa da Kagome..._

_- _E aí? Aceita ou não? Você é a mulher da minha vida. – falou Mirok

Mal acabou de falar e Sangô chegara ali, com mais raiva dele do que todas as vezes juntas.

_- _MIIROOOKKK! EU NÃO ERA A MULHER DA SUA VIDA? – falou ela, olhando seriamente para os dois

_- _Sangô! Você é a única mulher para mim...você quer...

_- _SEU SEM-VERGONHA! AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER ISSO! OSSO VOADOR!

_- _O osso voador não! AAIIIII!

Neste exato momento, quando Sangô acertou o Mirok, Inu-Yasha apareceu, juntamente com Kagome.

_- _Pare com isso Sangô! O Mirok sempre foi assim! – disse ele, olhando para o monge ainda inconsciente.

_- _Eu sei, mas é a primeira vez que viemos para cá e este idiota fica cantando todas as garotas...

Kagome, que estava ali pero notou que Kath estava paralisada após ouvir a proposta do monge.

_- _Ei, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Kagome

_- _Eu... eu... – não conseguia acreditar no que o monge lhe dissera.

_- _Tudo bem... o Mirok é assim mesmo... mas ele gosta da Sangô, não se preocupe... – falou Kagome tentando reconforta-la

_- _É mesmo? Ai que alívio... você mora aqui perto? – perguntou Kath

_- _Moro no templo ali - disse Kagome apontando para a sua casa – Você está perdida?

_- _Estou... é uma longa história... não sei como voltar para casa...

_- _Onde você mora? Talvez eu saiba como chegar lá

_- _Eu moro em Kyoto...

_- _Kyoto? Nossa, como você veio parar aqui?

_- _É uma longa história...

_- _Não faz mal... você me conta... vem para a minha casa. – falou ela puxando a Kath pela mão, enquanto a Sangô continuava a bater com o osso voador no Mirok.

_ONDE SERÁ QUE ANNA E YOH ESTÃO? CONSEGUIRÁ HORO-HORO AGUENTAR O DURO TREINAMENTO? PARA QUEM TOMOYO LIGOU? ONDE ESTÁ KERO? O QUE IRÁ ACONTECER COM MIROK? EII, NÃO É PERMITIDA A ENTRADA DE PESSOAS AQUI E..._

_- CALA A BOCA SEU NARRADOR CHATO! – FALOU A LINDA GAROTA APARENTEMENTE LOUCA, DANDO TRÊS SOCOS NO ENJOADO_

__

**Continua no próximo episódio...**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**N/A - oi, oi, oi... (muita calma nessa hora) A demora foi grande mas o que começou um dia tem de acabar não é mesmo? espero que os leitores desta coisinha aqui se divirtam e riam bastante e também peço desculpas as pessoas que ficaram ansiosas para ler(se é que existe alguém assim!)**_

Yami Yusuke.


	5. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 5

**_O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 5_**

Ainda no engarrafamento, Tomoyo estava sentada em cima de um pedaço do carro cortado ao meio, com as pernas cruzadas e com sua câmera na mão.

- Tomoyo? – perguntou uma voz meiga

- Hã? – perguntou ela, procurando a voz que ela bem conhecia

- Tomoyo! – falou uma outra voz, mais grossa e cada vez mais alta.

- Sakura! Shaoran! Eriol ! – gritou ela, pulando imediatamente do pedaço do carro, ligando a sua câmera e começando a filmar Sakura.

- Esse tubinho verde vai ficar ótimo em você! – falou Tomoyo, pegando-a pelo braço e a fazendo trocar de roupa

- Ela não muda! – falou Shaoran, olhando para o engarrafamento – Nossa, o que houve aqui? – perguntou

Olhando para o lado, Shaoran viu Eriol falando com o guarda.

- Garotos? Eram grandes? – indagou ele ao guarda - PEQUENOS! Como isso pode ser possível! – falou com um ar de espanto em sua voz.

- Tomoyo? Cadê o Kero? E a Kath? – perguntou Sakura

_Após muitas explicações:_

- O QUEEE? O KERO SUMIU? AQUELE FOLGADO DEVE ESTAR EM ALGUM LUGAR COMENDO! EU MANDEI ELE PARA CÁ PARA ELE PERDER UNS QUILINHOS E ELE ME DESAPAREÇE - diz Sakura após Tomoyo explicar o que houve.

- Sabia que esses ursinhos de pelúcia não iriam dar conta do recado...- disse Shaoran

- Venha, Spynel... falou Eriol com a caminha dele na mão – Venha dormir aqui em sua cama em vez de ficar nesse banco duro.

- Shaoran! Vá procurar o Kero enquanto eu e o Eriol cuidaremos deste carro cortado! – falou Sakura

- Ei, porque você e o Eriol? – perguntou Shaoran - Sakura, você não gosta mais de mim? Você gosta do Eriol? – perguntou Shaoran fazendo biquinho

- Shao... – tentou falar com o tapado, mas ele a interrompeu

- Tudo bem! Já entendi! Mas se a Miaka descobrir ela te mata! A Tomoyo também!

Surge então uma garota usando um uniforme de colégio, que vai de encontro com Eriol.

- Que história é essa de me trair com a Sakura- pergunta a garota de cabelos castanhos claros

- Eu posso explicar Miakinha... hei, eu não tenho nada para explicar... é que o tapado, burro e estúpido do Shaoran e...

Não agüentando mais, Sakura puxa Shaoran pelo braço e fala:

- Olhe aqui, você não é o Shaoran tapado do _Suteki da ne_ e sabe que eu te amo , então por isso vai logo.

E, repentinamente, aparece uma garota de cabelos azul escuro, muito parecida com Eriol e fala com o Shaoran

- Hei, Shaoran, tome o cachê! – dá um pacote um pouco grande para ele - Como você cobra caro não! – fala ela

- Você quer o que ? Olha como você me fez! Tapado e burro igual uma porta manca! – falou ele, olhando para a garota

- É verdade! Você tem razão! – falou a garota meio que sem graça.

Então a estranha garota foi até o Eriol e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz e em seguida, puxou Miaka pela mão.

- Vamos, mãe, que estamos atrasadas!

- Hei, filha, seu pai está muito assanhado para o meu gosto... – disse Miaka

- Está nada... você que está criando caso por ver ele com a Sakura... e você sabe que a Sakura gosta do Shaoran...

- Mas não é a Sakura... é a Tomoyo e...

- Nada disso... pára de criar caso e vamos logo!

- Yoru, espera, ainda temos tempo... me solta... Yoru! – falou Miaka

Então as duas se vão, com Yoru arrastando a Miaka pelas ruas.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntou Sakura, meio confusa

- O Shaoran ia procurar o Kero em vez de ficar com a cara de tonto e... onde está ele? – perguntou Eriol, procurando o tapado

- Acho... acho que ele saiu enquanto aquelas duas estavam aqui! – falou Sakura, pensativa

- É, acho que foi isso! – falou Eriol

* * *

_Na casa da Kagome:_

- E foi isso que aconteceu... – explicou Kath

- Uau... seqüestro... bichinhos de pelúcia... – falou Kagome ainda surpresa com a história – Nooosssssaaaaa... e porque estão tentando te seqüestrar? Você é rica?

- Pior que não! Não tenho dinheiro nem para voltar para casa! – falou ela, lembrando do incidente.

- Você mora em Kyoto! Vou ver se consigo pedir ajuda ao Inu-Yasha... já volto – disse ela, descendo as escadas

Após esperar no quarto por mais ou menos dez minutos e nada da Kagome, Kath decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Foi até a porta na ponta dos pés, abriu-a lentamente e ia descendo as escadas de forma furtiva, quando a Sangô subiu correndo as escadas, entrou no quarto ao lado e bateu a porta.

- Credo! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa séria para ela ter ficado assim!

Quando Kath então decidiu a continuar a descer as escadas, aparece o pervertido!

- SANGOÔÔÔÔ! VOCÊÊÊ É A ÚNICA MULHER PARA... – entrou ele gritando e só parou quando viu a Kath, toda encolhida, torcendo para que ele não a visse. - Olha, quem temos aqui! – falou ele, pegando novamente a mão de Kath – E qual a sua resposta? – perguntou ele

Ao ouvir as palavras de perversão múltipla do monge, Sangô abriu violentamente a porta, pegou seu osso voador .

- SOU A ÚNICA MULHER É? E O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AI PEDINDO PARA ELA TER FILHOS SEUS EM? – gritou ela

- Sangô! Não é nada o que você está pensando! Eu só estava pedindo o autógrafo dela, ela é muito famosa! Ela é a criadora de Luzes de Tókio!

- Sei quem ela é... parabéns querida pelo seu livro maravilhoso...- falou ela baixinho para a Kath - mas também sei o que o senhor estava fazendo ai segurando a mão dela. – disse ela, com dez veias saltadas.

- Calma Sangô... eu posso explicar... o osso-voador de novo não... o osso-voador de novo não... – desmaiou antes mesmo dela jogar o osso-voador nele

Após a Sangô arrastar o monge pelas escadas abaixo, Kath finalmente conseguiu desce-las, mas no entanto, não encontrou nem Kagome nem Inu-Yasha.

Procurou em quase toda a casa, onde só encontrara a pequena raposa, vendo televisão. Foi até ela então para perguntar onde os dois teriam ido.

- Ahh, menininha ? – perguntou Kath

- Que menina o que, eu sou hominho! – falou a raposa irritada

- Ahh, desculpe-me. Você sabe onde Kagome e o Inu-Yasha foram? – perguntou ela

- Sei sim! Eles estão lá fora... mas se eu fosse você não iria lá agora não.. – falou a raposinha

- Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Os dois estão discutindo!

- Discutindo? Por que?

- Por nada... aqueles dois sempre discutem quando conversam

- Tudo bem então... posso ficar aqui com você então? – perguntou Kath ao Shippou.

- Pode!

* * *

_No templo da Mestra Genkai:_

- O QUEEEE? EU VOU TER DE IR CHAMAR O KUWABARA? FALA SÉRIO VELHINHA! POR QUE EU? – gritou Yusuke

- POR QUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO! INSOLENTE! TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COM SUA MESTRA!

- E POR QUE NÃO MANDA O KURAMA? OU O HIEI? – perguntou Yusuke

- POR QUE VOCÊ FICOU DE CHAMÁ-LO! E VÁ LOGO! ANTES QUE KOEMA CHEGUE!

Vendo que teria de ir chamar o Kuwabara sozinho, Yusuke pediu para Keiko acompanha-lo.

- Claro Yusuke...- falou ela

- Vamos então-após se afastarem um pouco do templo. -Mas que Velhinha mais chata...tudo eu... tudo eu... Yusuke faz isso, Yusuke faz aquilo... dá vontade de quebrar a cara dela...

- Calma Yusuke, é só chamar o Kuwabara e ... – falou Keiko tentando acalmar Yusuke

- Chamar? Nem sei onde aquele filho de uma 'que ronca e fuça' foi... teremos de procurar... e quando eu encontra-lo, quebrarei a cara dele... AAAIII QUEEE ÓÓÓÓÓDIIIIIOOOOO – gritou ele

* * *

_Perto do poço come ossos:_

- Inu-Yasha, por favor, ela mora longe e não tem como voltar. Você não tem pena dela? – perguntou Kagome

- Há� eu não, não tenho nada a ver com ela e ela não tem nenhum fragmento da jóia. Acho que devíamos voltar e procurar os poucos fragmentos que ainda não estão com o maldito do Narak. – falou Inu-Yasha, encostado na árvore

- Nada disso, semana que vêm é natal e vamos ficar e comemora-lo.

Então os dois pararam de conversar por causa das duas energias malignas que estavam vindo.

- Que energias malignas são essas? Não existem youkais por aqui – falou Inu-Yasha

- É verdade, quem serÿ – perguntou Kagome

- Então foram para fora o Mirok, a Sangô, o Shippou ao sentir as energias malignas e a Kath, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Inu-Yasha, você está sentindo esta forte energia maligna? – perguntou Mirok

- Sim, Mirok, mas de quem serÿ

- Não sei de quem é, mas é muito forte! – falou Kagome, indo pegar seu arco e suas flechas

* * *

_Perto dali..._

- Calma, Anna, eu só estava brincando... eu e a Tamao não temos nada... – falou Yoh correndo dela

- NÃO VENHA ME ENGANAR YOH, SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO TENDO UM CASO! – gritou ela, com um fogo enorme em seus olhos

- Que caso Anna, você está louca! – gritou ele, correndo ainda mais rápido

Logo atrás, Ren vinha correndo com um pacote grande de pipoca em uma mão e uma garrafa de leite na outra.

- Esta vai ser pior do que as anteriores! Ainda bem que é o Yoh! – falou ele

* * *

_Voltando ao engarrafamento:_

As duas partes do carro haviam sido removidas da pista e o trânsito começava a circular, novamente.

- Foi fácil!... será que o Shaoran foi procurar mesmo o Kero, Eriol ? – perguntou Sakura

- Espero que tenha ido...

* * *

_Algumas quadras dali:_

- Onde será que aquele bichinho de pelúcia foi? – perguntou Shaoran, olhando para todos os dois lados

Foi então que, ao virar a esquina que esbarrou em alguém, fazendo-o cair no chão com força.

- Olha para onde anda moleque - disse o rapaz

Foi então que, quando Shaoran levantou que percebeu que eram Touya (o irmão ciumento e chato de Sakura que sempre implicara com ele) e Yukito (o Yue).

- É esse moleque de novo! Onde está minha irmã? Ela não estava com você? – perguntou Touya - Anda! Fala onde ela está – gritou ele, segurando Shaoran pela camiseta

- Ela está com o Eriol! – gritou Shaoran – Eles estão lá no engarrafamento! – falou ele, apontando a direção

Então Touya saiu correndo na direção apontada por Shaoran

- Esse ai não tem jeito! – falou Shaoran

- Onde você estava indo Shaoran? – perguntou Yukito

- Eu estava procurando o Kero! Você não viu ele por ai?

- Kero? – perguntou Yukito

- Ahh, deixa pra lá... – falou Shaoran

* * *

_Em algum lugar da cidade..._

O pequeno ninja, já cansado de procurar a Kath em todas as lojas da região, decidiu pedir ajuda para seus aprendizes, que estavam em casa. Andou algumas quadras, até chegar a um prédio vermelho. Entrou, pegou o elevador e apertou o sétimo andar.

Mal saindo do elevador, foi surpreendido por seus pupilos, que eram cinco no total.

- Mestre... onde a Kath? – perguntou um dos pupilos

- É, onde está ela mestre? – perguntaram os outros quatro em coro.

- É exatamente por este motivo que estou aqui... vocês vão me ajudar a encontra-la! – falou Felipe, com os braços cruzados

- Mestre, vamos disfarçados! – falou um dos alunos

- É, vamos disfarçados- falaram os outros quatro logo em seguida

- Boa idéia... vamos ver o que temos de disfarce aqui... – falou Felipe abrindo o baú de disfarces. – Ahh, não, só temos esse! – falou ele indignado

- Mas este é o mais bonitinho- falou um dos alunos

- É, é o mais bonitinho – falaram três dosalunos.

- Eu não acho... acho este disfarce ridículo...- falou o quinto

- Já que a maioria gostou desse, usaremos esse. – falou Felipe, um pouco contrariado.

- Detesto esta fantasia... – falou o quinto, olhando indignado para ela.

_INU-YASHA NÃO IRÁ AJUDAR A KATH? O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM MIROK? YUSUKE ENCONTRARÁ KUWABARA?_

- CALA A BOCA SEU NARRADOR ENJOADO- FALOU YORU, COLOCANDO UMA MEIA SUJA NA BOCA DO NARRADOR CHATO

- ISSO FILHA... TOMA MAIS UM DOCE, KERUUUU! – FALOU MIAKA, DANDO DOCINHO PRO GUARDIÃO.

**(Narrador sussurrando)** _QUAL SERÁ A FANTASIA DOS NINJAS? E AS ENERGIAS MALÍGNAS? DE QUEM SERÃO? AI, VOCÊ DE NOVO NÃO! _**(desmaia)**

- Ô NARRADOR CHATO - FALOU A BORBOLETINHA – MAMÃE, PODEMOS COZINHAR ESTE NARRADOR CHATO TAMBÉM NO CALDEIRÃO?

- CLARO FILHA... E OS URSINHOS COLORIDOS PARA A SOBREMESA

- AI, ADORO SOBREMESA – FALOU UM OUTRO BICHINHO, PRETINHO, QUE ESTAVA AO LADO DO KERO

**_Continua no próximo episódio..._**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_N/A -_**


	6. O Pesadelo de Kath Klein cap 6

**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 6**

_Ainda fora do templo_:

- Que energias malignas são estas? Elas estão se aproximando cada vez mais! – falou Mirok

- É verdade... – falou Sangô, com seu osso voador em mãos

Vindo na direção do templo...

- Calma Yusuke, vai ser fácil encontrar o Kuwabara... ele gosta daquela banda de rock, não gosta... eles vão fazer um show aqui hoje à noite... – falou Keiko

- Eu sei disso... mas ter de buscar aquele idiota me dá nos nervos...

Após falar isso, eles passaram na frente do templo da casa da Kagome, onde todos ficaram surpresos ao ver que a energia maligna era do Yusuke.

- Haa, então é sua esta energia maligna? Deveria ter imaginado! – falou Inu-Yasha

- Energia Maligna? – perguntou Yusuke, coçando a cabeça- Cachorrinho? O que você está fazendo aqui? A carrocinha ainda não veio lhe pegar?

- Grrrrrrrr! Eu vou calar esta sua boca ! – falou Inu-Yasha indo para cima do Yusuke

- Ai, ele não tem jeito mesmo... – falou Kagome, com as mãos no rosto – Inu-Yasha, Senta! – falou ela, suspirando

Como nas várias vezes, o cachorrinho foi como seu rosto delicadono chão de concreto.

- Desculpa o Inu-Yasha... ele não sabe se controlar... – falou Kagome

Então, Yusuke ia voltar a procurar Kuwabara quando sentiu que a Keiko havia parado. Olhou para trás e se surpreendeu. O monge que estava com o cachorrinho de pelúcia estava segurando a mão dela e falou em voz alta

- Você quer ter dez filhos meus?

Então Yusuke foi correndo até o monge e falou no ouvido dele

- Você não devia ter dito isso... ela vai ficar uma fera... estás ferrado amigo. – falou ele, saindo de fininho para não apanhar junto.

Ao ver o rapaz saindo de fininho, Mirok virou-se para a garota, que estava com várias veias saltadas em seu rosto, o que significa que ele iria apanhar um pouco.

- Isso é bom para ele aprender... se continuar dando em cima de todas as garotas, vai voltar para a outra Era numa cadeira de rodas... – falou Kagome, olhando o pervertido apanhar. - Shippou, vai lá dentro pegar o kit de primeiros socorros, pois estou vendo que ele vai ficar um bocado machucado..

- Bem feito... acho que ele não tem jeito... acho que vou ter de procurar outro rapaz... um que seja mais carinhoso e... – estava falando Sangô, olhando para o Mirok, que estava levando uma surra enorme da Keiko, quando o mesmo, rastejando, foi até ela.

- Sangô, você é a única mulher para mim, eu só tenho olhos para você... – mal terminou a frase, pois a Keiko o pegou, arrastou para o lugar que ele mesmo estava apanhando anteriormente e continuou a surra-lo.

- Então, Sangô, ao ouvir o que ele disse, foi até a garota.

- Com licença... – falou ela

- O que foi- perguntou Keiko parando de bater no Mirok

- Até que enfim você veio me salvar, eu sabia que você iria me salvar...

- Que salvar o que! Eu vim é bater em você seu pervertido!

- Hum..., vou fazer ele aprender a não dar em cima de garotas comprometidas como eu. – falou Keiko com tom de deboche e uma risada super maléfica no final

- Comprometida- perguntou Sangô

- É, o Yusuke vai se casar comigo, pois amanhã ele vai para o Makai procurar o pai dele e estamos nos vendo pela última vez... ele voltará em três anos...

- Nossa... mas o que é Makai?

- Makai é o mundo das trevas... o inferno, ou qualquer outra denominação daquele mundo – falou Yusuke em voz alta

Enquanto as duas conversavam, o monge, que não é burro de ficar làsaiu de fininho.

* * *

Vendo a confusão em que estava metida, Kath não sabia o que falar e muito menos o que pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Então decidiu ir para dentro da casa da Kagome e esperar que a onda de brigas, seqüestros e coisas estranhas passassem. 

- Ai, vou esperar aqui... – falou ela

- Você é amiga da minha irmã? – perguntou um garotinho

- É, podemos dizer que sou, você é irmão dela?

- Sou, me chamo Souta, qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Kath... nossa que hamster bonitinho que você tem...

- É, achei numa caixa agorinha mesmo... tem cinco filhotinhos...

- Aiaiai, deixa-me ver... que bonitinho...

* * *

_Ainda perto do engarrafamento:_

- Onde será que o Shaoran e o Kero foram em? – perguntou Sakura

- Eu não sei... Spyne...?

- O que foi Eriol? – perguntou ela olhando para o Eriol

- O Spynel sumiu... ele estava aqui dormindo... – falou ele com a caminha do bichinho na mão

- Que estranho... primeiro o Kero, agora o Spynel!

- Mas ele estava bem aqui agora mesmo... – falou Eriol olhando a caminha vazia

- Isto está muito estranho...- falou Sakura- Acho melhor procurarmos o Shaoran , o Kero e o Spy..

- Mas antes você vai trocar de roupas... – falou Tomoyo, arrastando Sakura para dentro do seu furgão superequipado de roupas... – Esta aqui eu fiz pensando no Kero...

-supergota na Sakura-

- Ah, Tomoyo... esta que você fez para mim tava boa e...

- Como você ficou linda nesta roupa... – falou ela com as mãos no rosto

- Para com isso, Tomoyo, que eu fico envergonhada – falou Sakura com o rosto vermelho

* * *

_Ali perto:_

- YYYYYOOOOOOOHHHHHH! SEU SEM VERGONHA! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR EU TE MATO! E A TAMAO TAMBÉM!

- É por isso que eu não vou parar de correr ! E você está totalmente maluca! Eu não tenho nada com a Tamao!

Um pouco atrás dos maratonistas:

- Como correm estes dois! Affff... affffff... afffff... ainda bem que eu tenho o meu leite da família Tao: aquele que deixa você se sentindo o tal... – coçou a cabeça e em seguida, deu um gole em seu leite - não... não sei porque minha irmã pediu para eu fazer isso... detesto fazer propagandas.

Ao terminar a frase, o pequeno anão de cabelos pontudos foi surpreendido por um personagem (por assim dizer) muito conhecido no Brasil...

- Ô LOCO MEU... BRINCADEIRA...!

Não agüentando aquele cara estúpido com um enorme relógio no pulso e um microfone na mão, esticou a sua lança e cortou a cabeça do miserável, que continuou a falar.

- Ô LOCO MEU... BRINCADEIRA...!

Vendo que a criatura não parou de falar suas frases estúpidas, pisou em cima da cabeça dele.

- Até que enfim um pouco de paz... – falou ele, abaixando-se e olhando um símbolo estranho nas roupas do cara no chão – O que é isso? Corporação Cápsula? Que negócio mais estranho...

Então um sujeito pequenino vestido de preto apareceu ao seu lado e falou:

- Pior que esta do Faustão, só existe uma: TV TEM, A TV QUE TEM VOCÊ! – falou ele, apontando o dedo para o Ren

Logicamente, o Ren não aquentou aquilo que o rapazinho disse e começou a rir.

- TV TEM? –falou um outro baixinho

Ouvindo a voz do infeliz, Ren já preparara a sua lança.

- Momento Zen – falou ele em posição de meditação, com roupas de monge.

-gotas enormes seguidas de uma coloração fantasmagórica-

- Só podia ser o Chocolov para fazer uma piada sem graça como essa – falou ele, batendo no infeliz.

Enquanto a Sangô e a Keiko ainda conversavam , Yusuke, que estava ali sem fazer nada sentou no banco que havia ali perto. Decidiu ficar olhando os prédios e tudo o que havia ali quando viu algo estranho. ao olhar para cima, vê alguma coisa fora do normal: cinco sombras sobre um prédio próximo. Em seguida, falou bem alto- Olha làbailarinos!

* * *

- QUEM SERÃO OS BAILARINOS? ... NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO... NÃO AGUENTO MAIS PIZZA... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – DESMAIA COM UMA PANCADA NA CABEÇA 

- QUE CARA MAIS CHATO! EU TRAGO UMA PIZZA DE CHOCOLATE E ELE RECUSA... ENTÃO TÁ... COMO EU... – FALOU YORU

- É, E FICA FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO! EU NÃO AGUENTEI E BATI NELE... – FALOU MIAKA COM UM ROLO DE MACARRÃO NAS MÃOS

- HEI, VENHAM CÁ VER UMA COISA! RÁPIDO! – FALOU VANESSA COM VÁRIAS GOTAS EM SEU ROSTO

- HEI PESSOAL, OLHEM O QUE EU ACHEI POR AÍ! QUE HORROR! ACHEI NADA! HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA!

- CORRAM CAVALEIROS , SALVEM A DEUSA ATHENA QUE FOI RAPTADA PELAS GARRAS DO MAL!

- GARRAS DO MAL? CAVALEIROS? DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO O SEU INERGÚMINO? – PERGUNTARAM AS TRÊS PADEIRAS

- É QUE ESTE AQUI É O NARRADOR ENJOADO DOS CAVALEIROS! QUE HORROR! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

- MAIS UM NARRADOR! NOSSA SOPA VAI SER BOA ENTÃO- FALARAM AS TRÊS

- Ô SE VAI! NÃO POSSO NEM ESPERAR!

_**Continua No Próximo Episódio**_


	7. O Pesadelo De Kath Klein cap 7

**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 7 **

Estavam l� todos parados, olhando para o prédio que Yusuke estava apontando, e realmente havia cinco rapazes mal vestidos lá em cima.

- É verdade. – falou Kagome – Tem uns rapazes meio que medonhos e mal vestidos em cima daquele prédio- analisou ela.

E, como se os desconhecidos tivessem ouvido, aparecem, num instante, na frente de todos, com caras muito sérias e, automaticamente, revidaram.

- Nós não somos bailarinos somos cavaleiros da Deusa Athena e protegemos o mundo e ...

- HAHAHAHA, protegem o mundo? Com essas roupas ridículas? Você só pode estar brincando... quem fez isso? Sua mamãe? HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Vamos mostrar que não somos bailarinos – falou o Seiya- METEORO DE ... foi então que foi interrompido pelo Shun com uma frase muito estranha por assim dizer.

- Ai, eu sempre quis dançar o _Lago dos Cisnes..._

-gotas nos cavaleiros-

Então aparece gritando neste momento o ser mais frutífero dos animes... Goiabinha Mor

- Eu já dancei o _Lago dos Cisnes_... eu posso te ensinar – falou ele dando pulinhos

- Sério? Eu adoro dançar balé... o _Lago dos Cisnes _é lindo e – estava falando quando então Hyoga, vendo que a conversa era sobre cisnes, falou

- Hei, eu sou o Cisne...

Neste momento os outros três cavaleiros e toda a turma que estava na frente olharam para Hyoga, com um tom de "você não devia ter dito isto!".

Após ele perceber o que os outros diziam com suas feições, olhou para os dois que estavam se entreolhando. Cochicharam um no ouvido do outro e, logo em seguida, se viraram com uma feição maligna, falando:

- Cisnezinho, venha cá...

Foi aí que ele percebeu que teria de fugir daqueles dois malucos e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível.

- NÃO FUJA... SÓ QUEREMOS QUE VOCÊ DANÇE O _LAGO DOS CISNES_ CONOSCO! CISNEEEE! – GRITOU SHUN

- É, NÃO TEM NADA DE MAIS NISTO... ESPERE AÍ... SÓ VAMOS CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ... E DEPOIS , QUEM SABE...

Saíram gritando o Yukito e o Shun atrás do Hyoga.

Então, Seiya, vendo que já estavam longe, falou:

- Onde estávamos mesmo? Ahh, METEORO DE PÉGA- foi então que viu o Yusuke com a Saori nos braços, apontando para ela.

- Seiya, me salve, ou vou morrer em 12 horas...

- Saori? De novo? Ahh, não te agüento mais... você está sempre sendo raptada, ameaçada, ou se põe em risco para salvar o mundo e...

- Como vocês têm complexo de salvar o mundo... – pensou Yusuke.

- E além do mais, sempre são 12 horas... fala sério né...

- Então podemos mudar... 24 horas então... 36 ? Salve-me?

* * *

Keiko, que estava ali do lado ainda conversando com a Sangô dentro da casa da Kagome juntamente com a Kath e o irmão da Kagome , ouviu a gritaria que havia do lado de fora da casa e foi até lá ver o que estava acontecendo, pedindo para que a Sangô esperasse um pouco porque certamente era o Yusuke que estava arrumando confusão de novo. 

Mas ao sair da casa, viu o próprio Yusuke segurando uma garota de cabelos roxos no colo, o que deixou a garota um tanto irada.

- YUSUKE O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA GAROTA NOS BRAÇOS? – gritou ela com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando nos olhos do "safado".

Seiya é um tapado mas não é burro de ficar sempre salvando a Saori que sempre está se sacrificando pela humanidade. Ficou então pensando como se livraria da Saori e se isso acontecesse, teria uma vida mais calma. Foi então que Seiya, com uma enorme fumaça em cima de sua cabeça olhou para a garota que apareceu gritando o nome do rapaz que estava com a Saori e teve uma ótima idéia.

- Hei, cavaleiros, venham cá – falou ele reunindo os bailarinos de boate

Falou seu plano para os dois cavaleiros que estavam ali.

- Você está maluco, Seiya! Esta é a Deusa Athena que renasce de tempos em tempos para salvar o mundo! – falou Shiryu.

- É, Seiya, acho que a batalha com os cavaleiros de Asgard fez mal a você!

- Não, vocês estão errados! A Saori não salvou ninguém! Nós salvamos o mundo! Tivemos que quase morrer, lutar com nosso último cosmo para salva-lo! A Saori só ficou lá deitada com a flecha de ouro no peito na batalha das doze casas e ficou lá tentando impedir que o gelo derretesse com a mesma roupa... e nós, o que tivemos de passar!

Os dois então ouviram o que o Seiya disse e viram que, de certa forma, ele estava certo.

- Tudo bem! – falaram os dois – Vamos!

Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki então foram até Keiko. Seiya então pegou sua mão delicadamente e os três perguntaram:

- Você quer ser a nova Deusa Athena?

Mal dando tempo dela responder, Seiya pegou-a, colocou-a nos ombros e falou:

Vamos levar a nova Deusa Athena para o santuário- e saiu correndo.

- YUSUKEEEEEEEE! – gritou ela.

* * *

**_Continua No Próximo Episódio_**


	8. O Pesadelo De Kath Klein cap 8

**O Pesadelo de Kath Klein- parte 8**

Neste instante, a mestra Genkai, não agüentando mais a demora de Yusuke, pede para que Kurama e Hiei procurem-no.

- Sim, Mestra Genkai... vamos procura-lo – falou Kurama – Onde será que o Yusuke está em Hiei? Você consegue vê-lo com o seu olho?

- É claro que eu consigo! – falou sarcasticamente - Hum... aquele infeliz está correndo atrás de uns caras de roupas esquisitas!

- Você acha que são do Makai? – perguntou Kurama.

Andaram um pouco e viram Yusuke correndo e decidiram ir atrás dele para saber quem eram aqueles caras de roupas esquisitas.

Logo após Kurama e Hiei saírem para procurar Yusuke, Kuwabara foi até o templo todo feliz porque tinha conseguido ingressos para o show do Megallica.

- Então entrou no templo, mas não via nem o Yusuke, nem a Keiko, o Kurama e nem o Hiei, mas a Koema , a Mestra Genkai e a Botan.

- Hei, Mestra Genkai, onde estão os outros? – perguntou ele.

- O Yusuke foi te procurar e acho que parou para namorar a Keiko no caminho e o Kurama e o Hiei foram procura-lo. – falou ela.

- Nossa, então vou procurar eles também! – falou ele, saindo do templo.

- Espere! Idiota! Isto tudo é por sua causa! Onde você estava? Esqueceu que nós tínhamos marcado de nos encontrarmos aqui no meu templo? O que é isto na sua mão?

- É, esqueci! Ahh, isso? São os ingressos para o show do Megallica.

- Show do Megallica? Foi por isso que você não veio para cá na hora certa! – falou ela pegando os malditos ingressos da mão do Kuwabara - E isto é para você aprender a não se esquecer das coisas que fala!

- Meus ingressos! Devolva! – gritou ele.

- Não... e não adianta chorar! Quer apanhar, insolente?

* * *

_Ali perto_

- Nossa, como esta cidade é grande, cheia de templos - falou Shaoran olhando para os lados – Estou um pouquinho perdido- falou ele em voz baixa – Pára com isso, Shaoran, você está completamente perdido! Você deveria esperar pela Sakura e pelo hum... Eriol! – pensou ele.

- Foi então que ao olhar para um templo, viu vários sujeitos com roupas douradas, conversando e fazendo a maior festa. Ficou meio assustado mas, ao ver que isso não era normal, foi até lá ver quem eram e se orientar.

- Com licença! – falou ele ao entrar no templo – Eu estou meio perdido nesta cidade e gostaria de saber onde estou!

- Nossa, um garoto perdido... nossa, isso me lembrou um filme... sabe aquele que é sobre vampiros... muito bom esse filme. – falou um cara enorme.

- Sei qual é – falou outro, de cabelos roxos claros – Mas o melhor filme de vampiros é Drácula 2000.

- Drácula 2000? Qual é Mu? – falou um de cabelos loiros – Drácula 2000 é muito ruim.

- Muito ruim? E posso saber qual filme de vampiros é bom? – perguntou Mu.

- Hum... deixe-me ver...Drácula morto mas feliz...- falou.

- Olha só aonde vim parar, num lugar com caras que vestem roupas esquisitas que ficam discutindo sobre filmes de vampiros – pensou Shaoran.

- Ah, descupe-nos, você quer saber onde está não é? Bem, vejamos, onde você quer ir? – perguntou o cara enorme.

- Ahh, eu quero ir pro centro... – falou ele.

- Ahh, isso é fácil, você pega a próxima rua à esquerda e anda duas quadras, depois vira a direita e anda mais três quadras, daí vira a esquerda de novo e anda umas cinco quadras e você estará no centro.

- Muito obrigado senhor – falou Shaoran.

- Senhor? Não, me chame de Aldebaram – falou ele.

- Sim, Senhor Aldebaram! Até!

Então Shaoran seguiu como Aldebaram dissera para ele.

_

* * *

Ainda correndo…_

Ai, não agüento mais correr – falou Yoh- Mas se eu parar de correr eu apanho, e muito… o que vou fazer? – perguntou ele a si mesmo enquanto corria com uma enorme dor nas pernas.

YOOOOOHHHHH! – apareceu gritando um espírito.

Amidamaru? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

Eu vim ver o que está acontecendo. É que vocês demoraram tanto que eu vim investigar. – falou o espírito azulado.

Você quer saber mesmo o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Yoh – É só olhar para trás!

Quando Amidamaru olhou para trás deixou de ser azulado e ficou branco igual um litro de leite derramado na neve na Antártida sendo bebido por um urso polar vestido de um fino terno branco e que levara um susto ao ver pingüins nadarem perto de seus filhotes recém-nascidos.

- Boa sorte! – falou ele.

- Obrigado, Amida – falou Yoh – Vá logo antes que sobre para você também!

Foi então que ao virar-se para o lado para olhar se o Amidamaru tinha ido embora, esbarrou num rapaz todo enfaixado.

- Desculpe-me! Você está bem? – perguntou Yoh.

- Estou, por enquanto. É só até a Sangô me encontrar! – falou ele.

- Então, neste momento crucial, Anna e seu porrete predileto não perderam tempo e iam se preparar quando algo parecia acontecer.

- Ai, meu Deus, por Buda e todos os Deuses que existem, esta é a garota mais linda que já vi! Mas se eu falar o que sempre falou para ela, certamente irei levar uns tapas! Ela é tão linda! Não perece que faria mal a ninguém! Será que eu falo ou não falo? Falo ou não falo? – ficou pensando Mirok

- Então, quando Anna ia bater pacas n Yoh, ele pegou a mão dela e falou:

- Você quer ter 20 filhos meus? – falou ele com coraçãozinhos em cima de sua cabeça.

- Foi então que ele viu aquele garoto que ele esbarrara dando tchauzinho para ele. E foi depois disso que ele viu um enorme porrete na mão dela. E foi então que ele percebeu que não iria viver para contar a história pois ao olhar novamente para aquela garota linda, viu que ela tinha se tornado um demônio, com milhares de veias saltadas e com os olhos em chamas.

- Então nesta hora, Chocolov, Ren e o pequenino ninja vestido de branco e...

- De branco o mané? – perguntou ele

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

- Foi então que Chocolov, Ren e o pequenino ninja vestido de noiva e...

- VESTIDO DE NOIVA? VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO MORRER O NARRADOR! – GRITOU ELE

- Então neste momento Chocolov, Ren e o minúsculo ninja...

- ESTÁS FERRADO, NARRADOR ENJOADO! TENHO CONHECIDAS QUE ADORAM UM NARRADOR COZIDO, ASSADO E ATÉ FRITO, SE BEM QUE EU PREFIRO UM ENSOPADO! – FALOU O NINJINHA PINTOR DE RODAPÉCOLOCANDO O MALDITO O ANTIGO NARRADOR NUM SACO E SUMINDO EM SEGUIDA(AINDA BEM QUE AQUELE CARA CHATO SE FOI, E ESTE EMPREGO SERÁ TODO MEU HUHUAHUHAUHAUAAUHAHUAHUAHAUHA)

OBS: Na parte em que o Shaoran fica perdido e o Aldebaram fala de um filme é _The Lost Boys(Os garotos perdidos)_, que têm uma ponta do Bon Jovi e tudo mais e é sobre vampiros... XD

_**Continua No Próximo Episódio**_


End file.
